chasing her
by garustwilight22
Summary: “I swear to you Pucca, if you don’t come back in 3 years to this anniversary date of you leaving I will go to Tokyo myself and bring you back.” Garu said with great intention. I will I promise and this one I will not break" hey first fanfic chapter 11 in!
1. the begining

Chapter1: the beginning

Chapter1: the beginning

Pucca and Ching were at the mall waiting for the clerk to comeback and give her the outfit number. This was taking a very long time, Pucca finally just text Abyo "this is sooo boring here!!" Abyo: "yah I know we're at the mall right now and we're getting a slushy."

Pucca: "really? Well who's with u?" Abyo: "Pucca, think about it, u know how I'm with." Pucca; "yah I know I just wanted u to tell me anyway." He didn't text back for a very long time until finally he texted back "would you every like me like that?" she was about to answer until her phone started to ring, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you girl…… with her surprise it was Garu calling she answered "hi Garu" Garu: "hi Pucca so wats up with you!" Pucca starting to blush said "nothing being bored at a store, but I think here she comes with my number price so I can pay!!" In the back round I herd Abyo rip off his shirt "ugggh!" I thought Garu: "well cool I can't wait to see u in it …wait…..! That came out wrong ….I...I… got to go bye." Pucca was stunned with what she just herd she blushed like crazy now Ching had asked "what's wrong." She saw me blushing and with out any other thought she said "what did Garu say!" I told her every thing she even started to blush, but it only 'cause of I said Abyo I didn't mind though we were both love struck and that's the only thing keeping us from complete happiness but what was t going to tell her when she reads that text from Abyo. We were laughing when I got a text FROM GARU!! He texted "I'm sorry for that comment" I put "don't be it was sweet you just wanted to see my outfit right?" Garu: "uh yah well back to training bye!"

Ching and I stared to scream "Pucca!" Ching said what seemed to be at the top of her lungs. I know where you can show of your new outfit. "Where?" I asked "uh the party at the Goh-Rong you know the place you live?" "Oh yah!" I said "everyone's gonna be there including Garu and Abyo, Ching" "I know" Ching said. The party starts in 1hour that's plenty of time and Ching brought her new outfit to so we can get ready here! This is going to be a night to remember. So I got undressed Ching did the same and we were about to put on our new outfits but I didn't know this but the window was open neither did Ching we just were thinking of are men but they would be soon think of us! Garu and Abyo are walking to the Goh-Rong then they saw it was closed till 8:30 "that's in 25 minutes Garu what do u want to do?" Garu said "lets just sit on the roof next to it" "k" Abyo said. So they got up there they were sparing up there until noticed the girls. Yep nothing, but bra's and undies. Abyo and Garu tried to look away but they couldn't until they saw Pucca shutting the window so they ran. Very lucky for them she didn't see them. Finally they were ready Ching was wearing a pretty long dress with gold ear rings that matched her gold flats and the beret holding her hair back. I was in a cute black mini skirt with a red spaghetti strap tank top with a black heart necklace with my black sandals. "Oh Pucca" "you look so pretty and were did you get that black heart necklace?" Ching asked. Oh your not going to believe me, but Garu did when we were kids he said I was his first and best friend in the village so we gave each other a gift each year on the day we met but it hasn't happened for a long time... well 5 years after I started to like him and chase him, but now that I'm 15 I don't chase. Anyway the end of this story is that I gave him a sword and that's the one he still uses today and he gave me a necklace and it says on the back to my best friend and that will never change. "Wow!" "That so beautiful, Pucca" Ching said crying a little "yah, but I messed it up and it will never be like that again." I said "well the party is on down stairs, let's go."

Later that night……….. Garu and Abyo walked in still drooling over what they saw, but then the saw the girls snapped out of it and went to talk to them. "Hi Ching" Garu and Abyo both said then Garu asked where Pucca was. Ching pointed to the stage it was the talent show and Pucca was up. The first thing she said was I wrote this song about some one special and by now you all are thinking some one but I hope you like it she started to sing but the only part Garu herd was the chorus

Can't he see I want to be with him?

Can't he see the love that's in my eyes?

Can't he see he will be in my heart till the end?

Can't he see I want to be so much more then friends.

(I wrote that it part of my new song more than friends hope you like it so far!! Ok back to story) Garu just kept staring into her eyes searching for something. When she was done singing the applause woke Garu from searching. When every one came up to her they were also going up to me! They were saying things "oh go out with Pucca" and "why don't you give her a chance" and all of this stuff which made me mad. I knew I had to get out of there before I blew. I was sitting out side when I made the biggest mistake of my life. Pucca came out and sat next to me she was looking up at the stars. What's wron……before she could finish I yelled in her face "WE WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN FRIENDS!" she looked at me saw my face she looked scared, mad, and sad I couldn't even look at her. She said "ok" in a weak almost weeping voice stood up and walked in. Garu now had noticed what he had done to his friend…well I bet not now. He walked in and Abyo came up to him fast as lighting and said "what did u do to Pucca?" I said "I yelled at her and probably just lost her friendship in the process." "Well she's up in her room with Ching why don't you she if she's ok." I agreed and went up to her room. I was about to knock on the door, but I herd something like "Pucca why don't you just go with Cody he likes you a lot he made a point of it and you turned him down all because of Garu!" I was shocked, who was Cody?

He listened to find out more "Cody just likes me for my rack anyway" Garu chuckled a little he'd never herd Pucca say anything like that, but Ching cease his laughing when he herd "nope your wrong I herd her cell phone turn on and she read Cody's name out loud and read her all the text "Ching you're the only one I can talk to about my feelings and I completely adore Pucca she's smart, funny, has that adorable smile, and lovely giggle. That's not even half done she cute the way her sapphire eyes make every one jump out of the seat she has a outstanding singing voice and, and …………….word can't describe her she just to marvelous for words, and I'd have to barrow a love song from the birds to tell he's closable she makes my whole life possible and she's to marvelous much to marvelous for words!!" Garu was getting very angry "who is this Cody and why dose he want my……… I mean Pucca!" I finally just knocked on the door and they both said "come in." when I came in Pucca looked away I sat down on the bed looked at her and she couldn't help but laugh, but noticing what she was doing she stopped looked at me grabbed me by the collar and whispered in my ear "now we will be nothing more than people in sooga village that live together." She pushed me away walked out of the room and was followed by a very scared Ching. I just sat there and fell asleep, crying.


	2. stunning news

Chapter: 2 stunning news

Chapter: 2 stunning news

The party was over, I forgot about Garu I walked up to my room got undressed, in to my pajamas. I fell on the bed, but I noticed Garu was there in my bed sleeping I walked in to tell my uncles but all the said was "we know Pucca were going to let him sleep here" I looked at them and started to wine a little and said "whhhhhhhhhy" they told me it was 4:00 in the morning and Garu is sleeping I thought to my self "not for long" but then I said "ok" and that thought just deiced to say to me "aww what the hell it just for one night what could happen." I could think of a lot of things but I wasn't going to let that happen. So I climbed in next to Garu because the couch was hard so was the floor, and I wanted a good night sleep after that party. So he was taking all the cover so I pulled it from him and this just went back and forth until I finally got it but he put his arms around me starting to smile I...I didn't want him to let go and he didn't' so I got close to him and I fell a sleep in his arms. It was morning I woke up with Pucca in my arms I wondered and wondered and I thought, I fell asleep and I'm know to grab things in my sleep I remember with Abyo 5 years ago…..good times…good times. Then Pucca woke up and said "so now you decided to wake up huh Garu?" I look at her with confusion, but I noticed I still had my arms around her so I took them off as fast as I could then she said "like I said people that live together"

She got up and she so damn sexy in those shorts and tank top. She told me to turn around so I did when she said "I'm done" I looked at her and she was in a black mini skirt, a red tank tied up in a bow her stomach showing a little belly ring in the shape of a heart. And her hair was down in a red hair band I started to blush and then asked her when she got the belly ring she said "when I turned 15" I noticed I was hard but thank god I wasn't in my jumpsuit I was In my baggy pants and dress shirt and I said "cool." and I said to her "are we still friends?" she looked at me with daggers and said "people that live in the village!!" couldn't help but laugh she started to too. But she said she was going to be mad at him for a very long time. I didn't ask why because I know why. "Garu" Pucca said I said "yah" "you better watch it one word could set me off for good so just warning you now so it's not a surprise later." I nodded my head and kept looking at her. She finally said to me "aren't you going to get out of bed?" I started to think and say to myself "why? I just woke up with the most beautiful girl in the village. Why would I want to leave?" but then being slapped to stop daydreaming Pucca fell into my arms she stayed there for a second but I noticed I was touching her butt and she slapped me. "OWW what the hell was there for!!" I said. "You groped me" and that set her off…….. "I never want to see you again GARU!!" I knew it was a bad idea to sleep with you I should have just slepted at Ching's!! ………please before something happens, please leave Garu." I respected her wish and left.


	3. the note

Chapter 3: the note

Chapter 3: the note

As Garu ran from Pucca once again, but this time he had a very, very good reason to he just got out of a bad fight with her she was yelling at him her words stung harder than if she would punch him in the gut. This has been happening for a month now. When it was over Garu ran from her she didn't follow all she did was yell to him "yah Garu I would run away from my fears to"! All night Garu couldn't think of anything else, but those piercing words "run from your fears". It was morning he was about to go train, but he noticed a note sitting there near his sword with a little box near it. I'll read it later Garu thought. He walked to the Goh-Rong but herd girls giggling then herd guitar playing and I jumped up to see Pucca and Ching. "Ok Pucca I wrote this song ...well used it kinda, you know Martina McBride's Concrete angel well I used most of it from that and I think it really does describe you and Garu. Here it goes, I listened

She rides threw Sooga with the lunches packed,

Nobody knows what she's holdin' back,

Wearing her hair down not the usual buns,

Since Garu said that she knows he's not the one.

Oh ohhhhhhhhhh.

Her uncles wonder but they do not ask,

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,

Painting a smile on her face everyday,

If she is happy now it's hard to say

(Chorus)

Through the tears and the pain,

She stands hard as a stone.

In a world that her love always shoves,

But her dreams give her wings,

And she flies to a place up above…

Concrete angel

(This is for a boy's part so Abyo came in to sing it k Pucca!)

I know she cries in the middle of the night,

I start to wonder then just turn out the light,

I'm going to tell her I love her and that she is my mate,

(Back to Ching)

But when morning comes it'll be too late.

(Chorus)

He goes to see her in a shaded place,

She looks up at him with an upturned face

She kisses her boyfriend and just walks into the day, (back to Abyo)

Her boyfriend gives me a look then says "you" gave her away.

(Chorus)

Threw the tears and the pain,

She stood hard as a stone,

In a world were her love only shoved.

But her dreams gave her wings,

And flew to a place up above…

Concrete angel

"Ching that was beautiful" Pucca said with tears streaming down her face. "Abyo you were also very good" she said as the both gave he a hug. Garu was also starting to cry "I remember that day and… I'm not hungry anymore" he said running in to the bamboo woods. When he got home saw the box and note again. He decided to read the note first thinking it was an apology note from Pucca saying I'm sorry I love you…… "Blah"! Garu thought trying to be stubborn like he didn't just here that song. He opened the note with big surprise it wasn't apologizing at all! It read…….

Garu-

I can't take it your being me dick (leave it to Pucca to use that word again at me, but now in poetry!) Garu thought. And you put us together I get it we don't click.

I made a vow to love you forever in any way,

But now I guess "forever" ends today.

So I'm gonna move and be who I am,

I just don't belong here, and I hope you understand.

And to show u "I'm done!" and my hearts to heavy to lift,

I'm giving you back the necklace you gave me as a gift.

So when you're having your party of getting out of "the rough."

Just don't ask be to watch you've hurt me enough.

And also I'm moving to Tokyo so this will make you be even happier!!

-Pucca

Garu looked at there tear stains on the paper which was soon joined by Garu's.

"Not the necklace" Garu thought. He picked up the box he opened it and took out the necklace, watched it twirl, and then with anger he threw it against the wall. He put he head in his hands tears rolling down his face. He opens his eyes with sorrow and gilt, but he looked up and saw the necklace. Its charm was open he went over picked it up. There was picture of them hugging like best friends. He flipped the picture side to see the engraving on the back "to my best friend and that will never change!"

-Flashback-

Garu and Pucca and are in the bamboo woods.

Pucca: "Garu?"

Garu: "yah Pucca."

Pucca: "you're my best friend!" She said as she blushed and smiled.

Garu: He blushed. "Your mine to Pucca."

Pucca: "oh! I almost forgot its present day!"

Garu: "oh it is?"

Pucca: "Garu you forgot!"

Garu: "no I'm just kidding."

Pucca: "oh…..good! Here is mine."

Garu: "what is it?"

Pucca: "open it and find out!"

Garu opened it; it was a new sword. (The sword he still uses to day!)

Garu: "oh … Pucca I really like it"

Pucca: "ok me next!"

Garu: "ok."

Garu gave Pucca the box she opened it.

Pucca: "a necklace."

Garu: "open it!"

Pucca opened it and it was the picture of them hugging

Pucca: "oh Garu I love it!"

Garu: "there's more open the picture side."

Pucca: "ok."

Garu sat next to he got closer and when she opened it he read aloud…

Garu: "to my best friend and that will never change!"

Pucca: oh Garu!

Pucca gave him a kiss, Garu at first thought it was weird, what was she doing, but he noticed he liked it so he kissed her back

Garu: "was that weird."

Pucca: "kinda, but I liked it."

They both blushed.

Garu: "so did I."

Pucca: "but then it messes up the best friend thing."

Garu: "so we can still be best friend no matter what happens, like I told you in my message in the necklace that will never change"

Pucca: "promise!"

Garu: "promise, cross my heart!"

Pucca: "ok Garu it will never change."

-Flashback ends-

"I guess I broke my promise." Garu said. SHES' MOVING!! Awwww man I'll never get her now. That night the only thing he thought was "she'll never talk to me!" and "why can't I get those beautiful lips put of my head?" this happened the whole night Garu didn't sleep at all.


	4. going for good?

Chapter 4: leaving for good

Chapter 4: leaving for good?

Pucca is in her room packing her things there's a knock on the door "who is it" Pucca asked the person on the other side it's me …Ching I told her to come in. She came in tears rolling down her face as she gives me a hug. "Are you leaving for good?" Ching asked. Tears rolling down my face now, "I don't know maybe... I want to come back but I'll still be in touch…cell phone" I said. She and I laughed but I finished packing and my mom was down stairs. "Ready to go sweetie?" my mom asked. I nodded my head giving Ching one longer goodbye hug. As I walked down the main road of sooga everyone was crying even Ring-ring. "She cheering on the inside" I thought "because now she'll be the number one babe in Sooga village." I looked at everyone but saw no Garu. "It's better that way then" I thought. But Garu was there just on top of the tree. "Goodbye Pucca" Garu said starting to cry. "Why am I crying?" "I'm a ninja, ninja's don't cry."

That only made Garu cry more. "How could I have let her go I had her but I was too blind, to focused on being a ninja then a friend…not to mention a boyfriend." "I swear to you Pucca, if you don't come back in 3 years to this anniversary date of you leaving I will go to Tokyo myself and bring you back." Garu said with great intention. I will I promise and this one I will not break.


	5. has my love found another?

Chapter 5: has his love found another

Chapter 5: has his love found another?

Today's the day Pucca left 3 years ago. Garu waited at the gate all day, no Pucca. His mind was made up he was going to Tokyo. Well Garu is unfortunate because there's a war going on in Tokyo (will he save Pucca? and what will be so important that he can't kiss her until it was told?) Well after 2 bus rides, 1 train, a plane, and a cab Garu was there he watched the war. Things burning, corpses at sight, but Garu saw Pucca knocked out in a tree. He carried her and took the cab the plane, the train, and the buses. It was night when they got to Sooga village. Pucca was still unconscious, Garu gave Pucca his bed, and he slept on his couch which was very comfy. When I woke up Pucca was at my face inches away, "why did you bring me here?" "I made a vow that if you did come back on the day you left 3 years from then I would bring you back myself." "Did you ever think I liked it there?" "Did you ever think something might have happened and I changed my mind?" I shook my head for a response. "Didn't think so" she said turning her back at me. Mio came to her, she sat down he joined her lap and started to purr as Pucca rubbed his fur. I came to her and said "he missed you… I missed you." "Well I'm glad he missed me" Pucca said referring to Mio. Finally I couldn't take it anymore I looked in her eyes pulled her close, and kissed her deeply, he wouldn't let go until she gave in. Surprising Garu she gave in sooner then he thought. After a good 10 minutes he let go when he looked at Pucca she started to cry. "Why are you crying?' I asked trying to comfort her. Because I'm 4 months pregnant and I think I love you more than Cody.


	6. death do us part?

"Wait………WHAT

"Wait………WHAT!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!! " Said Garu with hurt disappointment in his eyes. "Because………..because you didn't even give me a chance to tell you before you threw your self at me!!" Pucca said tears rolling down her face.

"Pucca I don't want you to think I'm mad, but I don't know anymore how not to be…"

"Garu I don't understand" Pucca said.

There was a silence for a long time. Garu was about to say something until her cell phone rang it was Cody.

Pucca: "hello"

Cody: "Pucca no matter what happens to me what matter what happens at all I want to know I love you and I always will and I love are little girl or boy to and I never want anything to happe………………."

Pucca: Cody……….Cody……………CODY!!

Cody: I lo...ve…u, Pucca

The phone lost the signal. Pucca dropped her phone she ran to the bathroom started to puke, she held her stomach she was laying there. Garu when up to her he felt he would ask her but not now. He held her close she went into his chest said very faintly, but loud enough for "Cody just got killed.' He looked at her tears now going his face,

"Pucca……he might not have will wait for the call they have the numbers of they main person in someone's life if he's ok they'll call if not but hopefully not they'll call."

"But I herd the dying in his voice……..he has to be" Pucca said still in Garu's chest.

Then Pucca I make a vow to take care of your child until we know and if the best is far I will take care of you and your child until the ends of they world …and death do us part.

Srry its sooooo short but there defiantly gonna try to be longer thanx for everyone that loves this story, garustwilight22


	7. tears of a broken girl

The phone rang, Garu picked it up Pucca was still sleeping

The phone rang, Garu picked it up Pucca was still sleeping.

Garu: "hello"

Woman: "hello is Pucca there?" She said with a grave tone

Garu: "yes but she's sleeping she been threw a lot, and I finally just got her to sleep so can I please ask who you are and let you give me a message from you to her?"

Woman: "yes I'm the nurse of the Tokyo hospital and her boyfriend, Cody he's alive, but he only has tonight …..Or a least that's what the chance of it is."

Garu: "oh……… I understand well when she wakes up knowing her she'd want to come and I do to we'll probably be there."

Nurse: "ok, but may I ask who you are?'

Garu: "oh right now I'm her guardian until well now I guess I'm her guardian permanently."

Nurse: "oh ok you know you must love her a lot to take care of her like that I heard well saw you take her out of that tree I just didn't know it was you on the phone."

Garu: "you don't know the half of it Garu mumbled in to the phone."

Nurse: "what was that?"

Garu: "oh I just said yah she my best friend……………and forever for now on that will never change."

He hung up and Pucca was awake "lets go" I said to her.

Looking very confused "why?"

"Because that was the nurse from the Tokyo hospital Cody's there and he's alive, but the chance of him living is very slim Pucca."

"Oh well I'm ready" she said standing up holding her stomach with her nightgown on.

"Are you sure Pucca, you're going in that?" I said looking confused.

"Would you take time for fashion when you love's life was on the line so yes I'm going in this."

Ok I understood what she had said and left for Tokyo when we were there she looked around and told me were every thing used to "that used to my…our apartment." Tears still going down from her eyes. "Pucca I don't know what you're feeling right now but I hope you know I love you and whatever happens I'll be there to help you."

She went to hug him he held her there she was trying her best to keep herself sane but she couldn't. The pain was too tough. Too tough to go threw, she started to puke again I didn't care I knew she had to get it out somehow and this was the best way right now. I help her up and we went the hospital.

"Pucca is it?" a voice from behind said and it was the voice on the phone.

Nurse: you must be the one I talked to I'll show you to his room.

"Thank you" Pucca said wiping up her mouth.

We enter the room he she Pucca and smiles. He looked pretty healthy only had a few scares on his face and hands... that's it. If you didn't know the story you'd think he was happy and going the next day.

I watched them kiss, memories of her pouncing on me and kissing me filled my head, but then I saw myself push her away then I watched her cry. I shook my head "was I really that much of and ass to her?" I looked up she looked happy and sad at the same time I saw him feel her stomach he smiled and he looked at me and I smiled she looked at Pucca she bent down and he signaled me over there. I walked over the he told me to come close so I do he starts to say something I ask him to please repeat it and I here "please take good, really good care of Pucca and are baby please Garu" I looked at him looked at her looked at he gut I finally said "ok I will I promise you."

We spent the night but sadly that night was Cody's last and the worst part was he died in Pucca's arms I shivered at the thought and I ran to the bathroom and puked

Wow a lot of people in my story like puking!

Pucca & Garu: no we don't

Me: so I'm the author so I say you do even if I don't own you in this story puking about death yah I think you would.

Pucca & Garu: whatever

Garu: "hey why don't I get Pucca?"

Pucca: oh you do in chapter 8 when…. My hand put over her mouth

Me: ok well that's enough…… oh look were out of time see you later thanxs for reading, garustwilight22


	8. Abyo's secret

5 months later………

5 months later………..well you know the baby was born (not going in detail!! XP) she had a boy, he looked sooooo much like Cody hair, eyes, everything!!

Garu stood proudly by Pucca like he was the father he got to hold him first and cut "the cord" and the only thing Garu didn't get to do was name, Nuroku (surprised it's not Cody I didn't want to make Pucca cry again…….. and puke so yah lol) he smiled, thought to himself "even though I'm not to blood father I am the guardian father and I will be a better father than my father was to me."

"Garu" Pucca said with her arms around Garu and swayed with him and hugged him so tight and asked him "would you want to be a father?" I couldn't say yes faster and then we turned and looked at Nuroku he was sleeping soundly I felt a smile creep on my face. Warm tears streamed down my face, my heart fluttered, but then I thought of the falling Cody. His heart started to sink; this would have never happened if he didn't die. I never would have held him, I never would have been there, I never would be here, but most of all ……..I wouldn't have Pucca in my arms right now and asked me that question. I had to get some air. I told her I was going on a walk she smiled and let me out the door and said "love you" and I said I loved her too and left.

I went to the cave behind the water fall I sat there thinking, why did this happen... to me, to her, to Cody………to Nuroku. Why did he now have a…a…a dishonorable father. He will be laugh at because of me I don't want that to happen to him so I have to make him train till there's no tomorrow to make our family …honorable…(gasp). Garu slapped himself you're talking like your father would, Garu no matter what you love him.

Meanwhile……

Garu were back a voice we all no and love said…yep Abyo. Ching was with him with there baby girl, Joy. "Hello" Pucca said. Sorry Garu didn't know you had a frie………….PUCCA!! Ching looked at her and started to cry.

"Oh Pucca I've missed you so much I heard about Cody I'm sorry but ……. You had a kid with Garu??"

"Oh no its Cody's but Garu's going to be a father figure to Nuroku."

"Oh I get it, were is he I want to yell at him for becoming a father while I was gone" Pucca smiles

"He went for a walk in fact here he comes."

Garu walks in and smiles as he sees Ching and Abyo and there little girl she looked just born.

"Garu you old dog you why didn't you tell me Pucca was here we would have come home from are honeymoon way sooner."

"You guys are married?!" Pucca yelled with excitement and hugged Ching.

"Yah a month ago and well she was born on the wedding day so we had to postpone the honeymoon for a little bit we went to the hospital, tuxedo and dress."

"Yah the happiest day got happier that day." Abyo said laughing and holding joy.

"He such a good father" Ching whispered in my ear.

"Yah he hasn't even ripped his shirt in how long."

"Since well since you left and he told me it wasn't worth it anymore. Pucca I think he used to like you".

"Oh that reminds me"….. Pucca ran to get her phone.

"Pucca you still have that phone?" Ching asked confused

"Yah I've kept good care of it and I locked this message if I ever got the courage to show you this."

"What show me" Ching said.

I open the text and read a loud "will you ever like me like that?"

Ching looked at it looked at me and just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused

"It's just well… we've grown up and it's funny that you showed this to me now."

"I know I'm just glad you're ok with it" Pucca said relieved.

"And I know you wouldn't do anything with him anyway I mean he's like are best friend other than Garu."

"Yah….. OH GOD look at the time its 1:00 in the morning"

The boys are asleep, Ching and I just laughed that woke them up and Abyo looked up at Ching with puppy dog eyes and said "can we please spend the night?"

I looked at Garu he looked like he wanted me to himself…weird.

But then Ching said "oh my poor baby boy wants to sleep can we pwease stay the nwight Pwucca."

Abyo had a silly look on his face I couldn't help but laugh at Ching, but then I looked at her, she looked at me and we both yelled "WHERE'S ARE CHILDREN?!"

That woke them up! And they both pointed to the crib when we went to look at them, they were hugging in the crib. We both said awww.

The boys also got up and looked, and we heard Abyo mumble "probably hugging because they heard there mothers scream and they're scared." They laughed but then they looked up to see to angry girls looking at them.

"Well Garu I'm bushed better get to bed, goodnight girls, goodnight Garu."

They tried to run but we grabbed them and we both smiled and said 1, 2, 3……now! We kissed them deeply pulled them back and said "goodnight." Ching and I couldn't help but laugh at the faces they had.

It's now 3:00 in they morning I here they door open it too dark to tell who it is I look closer it's Abyo.

"What are you doing in here?! You should be with your wife"

"Awww she can wait till I'm done with you Pucca."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously backing up into my bed I saw Garu sleeping.

"I'll wait to see if he tries something funny if he dose I'll wake Garu and dose Abyo even see Garu well it is dark."

"I've been waiting for too long not to see you and I'm not going to let you go now Pucca."

He comes and jumps on top of me and I feel him put a hand down my pants. I scream and wake up Garu

"Garu….. Hi this isn't what it looks like." Noticing he still has his hand down her pants he smiles and I look up and say "Abyo get the hell off her now" he gets off and backs away I got up to him and beat the crap out of him then I whisper in his ear "do this again I tell Ching and I'll make pucca promise she wont tell if you don't do it to her again"

"Ok…ok …okk" he stuttered. Get out…..NOW. Abyo run screaming

Are you ok? I asked as she looks like something happened that was wrong that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Please never let him near me." She said as she fell asleep in my chest.

I will I promise.

Me: Yah chapter….. Somthin idk

Ching: I think it's 8

Pucca: I didn't like this chapter

Garu: neither did I and Abyo got in her pants I hate that and….hey Pucca you lied, you said I get you this chapter!!

Pucca: oh I did right chapter 9 is when Tobe takes me an……… (Again I have to put my hand over her mouth.)

Abyo: idk……I kinda liked it.

Ching: I'm leaving!!

Abyo: Ching, baby wait up!!

Pucca & Garu: uggggggggghhh!

Me: ok we have a problem soooo chapter ……uh….uh…

Ching, Pucca, Garu, & Abyo: CHAPTER 9!!

Me: I knew that I was taking a dramatic pause. So as they said chapter ….jk 9 is coming up

Thanxs for reading, garustwilight22


	9. years go by far to quickly

Years have gone and pasted has gone Pucca has forgiven Abyo, and now Nuroku and Joy are now both 4 years old the story has def

Years have gone and pasted has gone Pucca has forgiven Abyo, and now Nuroku and Joy are now both 4 years old the story has defiantly switched Nuroku likes Joy but Joy only really likes him as friend besides they've grown up together it would be to weird. Joy is a very well trained ninja and Nuroku hasn't had a day of training but he has his mother's upper body strength……..and hardheadedness. Pucca is watching Abyo and Garu training Joy and Nuroku watching and having fun breaking bamboo sticks and making a house out of them.

"I think Nuroku is lonely he's always by him self and Garu is always helping Joy no affiance at all it's just I think he might not like it with out his father being with him." Pucca says with worry in her eyes.

I've been thinking the same thing Pucca I'm afraid if we change now Joy will be mad at Nuroku for steeling Garu away" Ching said looking at how happy Joy looks when she's training with him.

I know it's going to be hard……….I'll go next to Nuroku and talk to him. Pucca said.

**Pucca's POV**

I walked to Nuroku's bamboo house and knocked on the door.

"Hello" a little voice said.

"Hi sweetie can I come in?" I asked him.

"I guess" he said

I felt a frown on my face, but I shook my head and walked in.

Pucca: "Honey, are you mad about Garu not spending time with you."

Nuroku: yes he's always with joy.

Pucca: I know I've seen well do you want to train?

Nuroku: not really I could beat some one up already and you never did and you are still as strong as well a mountain.

Pucca: Garu says sometimes he thinks I have the power of yin inside of me when I get mad and kick some major butt.

Nuroku: I think so to mommy, but Garu is mean he never spends time with me doesn't he love me isn't he like my father figure then why don't he act like it?

Pucca: he……… his father wasn't the best you could get in the world and I guess he's nervous he'll do the same to you so he's trying to be a good father to you.

Nuroku: well it's not working

Pucca: Nuroku please don't talk like that you knows he loves you

Nuroku: no he doesn't, he loves Joy….not me

Pucca: Nuroku I'll have you know he took care of us he help us when we were in need of help. He did a lot and he loves you and me and Joy Abyo and Ching with all his heart and he'd never let anything happen to you.

Nuroku: whatever

Pucca: NUROKU!!

Nuroku: MOMMM!!

Pucca: ok honey, but he dose really loves you!!

**End of pucca's POV**

**8 years later…….**

**Nuroku's POV**

It's the middle of the night I feel something pounce but I look it's just Jing (are cat)

When I pet her she growls. I ask "what's wrong" she looks out the window someone's perched on a tree at the window I look to see ……it's Joy. I open the window and let her in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was up getting a glass of water and I saw this weird freak with and X on his face and some ninja's that looked like they were they Goonies on crack taking your mom with them I need your help!!"

"What can I do I'm just ……..just me and you've had training I haven't." I said looking down and kicking my feet.

"Nuroku we are now 12 years old and we can kick some major ass together I've seen you come for your mom!!" Joy said feeling quiet proud of herself.

Ok…….. I will let's go

Me: ok these chapters are getting very short.

Garu: PUCCA!! You lied again!!

Pucca: I know…. Garu just wait and see you'll get me when say you do!!

Garu; but….. But…..but you said….

Me: let it go Garu just let it go……. any way thanxs you everybody who is reading _cashing her_

Because I couldn't have done it with out you guys!! And special thanxs to misery Ann fear

For the name chasing her luv yah Ashlee, garustwilight22


	10. time ticks away

Nuroku's POV

**Nuroku's POV**

Joy and I were walking, following the ninja's and that freak. When I stepped on a stick Joy looked at me and I jumped up on a tree silently as did she. We were fighting about that because _he could have seen us_ blah, blah, blah………….women.

After what was like forever of fighting. We finally got to the "secret evil lair" oh and if your wondering who won HA!…………….she did. Anyway he tied my mom up in a chair and started saying things like, _now I will finally have my vengeance_ and _Garu will now pay and you are just the bitch to do it to get him to come here so I can kill him, bring it out boys. _The ninja's started to bring out a giant bomb set apparently on voice command when you _goodbye Garu._we were about to attack when Joy fell off the ridge and grabbed me and that made me off balanced and I fell with her**.**

**End of POV**

"Oh Pucca I see you've had sometime in Tokyo… huh?" Tobe said looking like a total jackass

Pucca on looked at him with hate and anger.

"Oh Pucca don't be like that I'll just talk to the children."

Pucca started to scream at him, "IF YOU SO AS EVER PUT ONE HAND ON THEM I'LL MAKE YOUR TRIP TO HELL A LOT QUICKER!!"

WOAHHHHH Tobe said "the bitch can speak, down girl down."

Tobe started to come close to them and for some reason he said to get Pucca and Garu's clothes. They were about to go when this witch with black coming out of her eyes down her face comes in.

"MOVE IT!" she screamed at them.

_Sorry for living bitch_ they mumbled under their breath.

So then they go to Nuroku's house to get the clothes.

"Ok I got Pucca's clothes" joy said

"And I can't find Garu's." Nuroku said worried

"Hey look in the bathroom Garu's a very tidy ninja maybe he just got them out and is going to take a shower in morning." Joy said

Ok I'll look……..oh I hate it when you're right. Nuroku said with his face looking jokingly angry at her.

"Let's go Nuroku" joy said laughing.

So they went back to the lair and gave they clothes to Tobe.

"Here now untie my mom" Nuroku said with anger.

"Oh ok but first how about this." Tobe laughed evilly.

All of a sudden rope flew at them tying them to chairs as well.

"You dirty double crosser!!" Nuroku and Joy screamed.

"Hey I'm evil what do you think was gonna happen…..a party!" Tobe said laughing.

"Go put this note on Garu's house, where he can see it." Tobe said getting ready………………

It's all going into plan.

What's Tobe going to do? Will Garu save them in time? And why is Doga there? Why am I asking you all these questions I'm the AUTHOR!!

Thanxs for reading, garustwilight22


	11. my clothes say it all

It was morning Garu woke up seeing Pucca not there

It was morning Garu woke up seeing Pucca not there. "She might be in the village" Garu thought getting ready to take a shower.

_Noticing you……noticing me _Garu sang as he was in shower. For a ninja dad he is really into music…..who'd thunk.

He got out and noticed the note on the bathroom mirror. It read….

Garu-

We have your girlfriend and children,

If you ever want to see them again,

I'd come quick that spell isn't going to work with out blood of the person!!

-Tobe and the ninja's

"I've got to save them" Garu thought opening his door in the bathroom.

"Where are my clothes?" Garu said looking frantically for them.

"The rest of my clothes a dirty…….oh no!" Garu said looking up and only seeing a pair of pink pajamas.

"For Pucca" Garu said putting his legs in the holes.

"For Nuroku" Garu said butting up the front.

"For Joy" Garu said going out the door and grabbing his sword "oh I almost forgot" Garu said grabbing a box and walking out the door.

Meanwhile……….

"Ugghhhhhh!! Mom how many times is he going to tell us his "evil" plan?" Nuroku asked rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, but I could defiantly do it if I was in his ninja clan." Pucca said yawning.

"Oh Pucca your tired, well how a bout I put you to sleep." Tobe said coming up to her and her in the back of the head of a crowbar. He then took out a knife cut her wrist and put the blood in a small jar.

"What did you that for?" Joy asked angrily.

"Joy no" Nuroku said fake crying a bit "now he's going to tell us the evil plan….AGAIN."

"Right you are kid, right you are." Tobe said clearing his throat.

"As you know I told you to get Garu and Pucca's clothes and you've already met Doga.

Well she's a witch and she can put a spell on the clothes to make evil clones of the person's clothes, but you need is the blood of the person that owns the clothes to do it. And that's why I cut your mother." Tobe said laughing at the facial expression on there face's.

**Garu's POV**

I saw the kids tied up with Pucca." Well if he laughs at this it's only his distraction for me to fight and win" Garu said ready to jump.

I jumped down and Tobe looked and laughed.

"Excuse me miss but have you seen Garu?" Tobe said trying to keep his laughter in.

"Ok we are like 26 now and he still acts like a 12 year old??" I thought to myself.

I saw Pucca knocked out that made me mad, so when I struck Tobe he did nothing, but cut my arm and took the blood.

It hurt for a little bit, I didn't show it, but I saw Doga started to laugh and chanted some words and I saw the clothes rise up and then all of a sudden bodies of Pucca and I were in the clothes.

**End of Garu's POV**

The clones looked at Garu with evil smirks.

"This is gonna be easy" clone Pucca said looking a clone Garu.

Just then behind him he saw Abyo and Ching they untied them all, but Pucca was still knocked out, but barely.

"When and how did you know to come here?" Garu asked confused

"Joy left a note and it said if she wasn't back come and find her with a weird guy with an X on his head we knew she meant Tobe" Ching said happily pulling out her swords.

"Yah Garu we figured she brought Nuroku with her so we thought you and Pucca would be here too" Abyo added.

"Thanks guys" Garu said smiling at them.

They kids were trying to wake up Pucca.

"Go Joy they need you" Nuroku said looking at her with belief in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" joy said looking at him.

"I was sure since the first time I saw you, the first time we talked, the first time you played with me, and now I'm sure I want to do this."

Nuroku grabbed her, and kissed her deeply then said "I believe in you."

She nodded her head smiling and jumped in with the adults.

By now they had took out the ninja's and clone Pucca, but they had taken out Ching and Abyo. Now it was just them.

"Ready Garu?" Joy asked him.

"As I'll ever be" he answered back.

They went up to clone Garu joy punched him in the gut and face. Garu kicked him in the side and pinned him down he then took his sword and stabbed him quickly making him disappear.

"Ok now it's all on Tobe" Joy said out of breath.

"Yep" Garu said. They turned around and did the same thing they did with clone Garu.

Garu was about to stab Tobe when he started to speak.

Don't I get my last words? Tobe said smiling evilly.

Garu stated back at him waiting for him to say something.

**Nuroku's POV**

I saw Garu on Tobe. My mom still hadn't woke up. But when I herd him say the "last word" speech and I thought about it …….oh no THE BOMB!!

I ran up to Garu as fast as I could, but I was too late Tobe said the words and I couldn't see anything… but explosion. When I looked after that I saw something flying threw the sky, it was Tobe yelling something that sounded I'LL BE BACK GARU, and he disappeared into the sky.

I look around and see every one was getting up and was ok….. Fewwww! But I looked again I didn't see mom.

**End of Nuroku's POV**

Nuroku ran up to Garu telling him he couldn't find Pucca. But they look again she now awake dangling from a cliff.

HELP!! PLEASE HELP!! Pucca yelled slipping.

She was about to fall until a hand grabbed her out of they sky. When she looked up, it was Garu. She got up she hugged him tightly. She finally let go she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Garu asked confused.

"At your outfit, why did you wear that?" Pucca asked.

"I don't know would you care about fashion when your loves life was on the line?" Garu said looking at her cocky.

Pucca did nothing, but laugh and then said "you…your love?"

Garu then I got down on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring and her necklace he finally just simply said "Pucca…will you marry me?"

She was silent for a minute or two. But she finally saw everybody looking at her and got out of "shock mode" and screamed YES!! She then kissed him deeply and whispered in her ear and said to him "but that ruins the best friend thing" and he looked at her with loving eyes and says "not anymore" and he opens they necklace and flipped the picture open and it now read "_to my wife forever and that will never change_." Pucca looked up and smiled at Garu staring to smile and cry and said "promise?" "Promise cross my heart and hope to die……..with you by my side" Garu said kissing her again.

Meanwhile Nuroku was watching grossed out but touched at the same time.

"Hey Nuroku" a voice said running up behind him.

"What" he said turning around now lip locked with Joy.

"I believe we can be more than friends" she said still kissing him.

Well Garu and Pucca got married and years pasted they had two more kids…. Twins, Sandy and Beth. And yep you guess it Nuroku and joy got married and had a little boy… Josh and Abyo and Ching… well they moved away and we never got to know what happened to them all we know is that she found out about the night….. Yah that one!

All in all, the years of Pucca chasing Garu I guess paid off 'cause in the end instead of her chasing him he finally was they one……..chasing her.

I'm srry, but I thought that was the best ending EVER!! Srry it's done, but I'll try to make a sequel but I'm now going to move on with me next story _Operation: jealously _so thank you for reviewing and for reading, garustwilight22


End file.
